


Чармилион и чармандер

by klotho_borg



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Interview, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Большое интервью с Брюсом Уэйном - про родителей, Бэтмена и китайскую литературу. Велкоме!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Чармилион и чармандер

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Действие происходит после событий Лиги Справедливости и возвращения Супермена в мир живых.  
> 2\. Основной канон - ю-туб шоу "вДудь".  
> 3\. Ладно-ладно, основной канон - ДиСи трилогия Зака Снайдера, но взяты элементы из комиксов разных лет, заранее извиняюсь за слишком вольную трактовку комикс-канона.

_Я был человеком, но и это мне легко забыть_

Эта идея пришла в голову Лоис. Или нет, сначала был абстрактный приказ от редактора «Дэйли Планет» Пэрри Уайта скооперироваться с отделом, который занимался ю-туб каналом, и выдать контент. А Лоис было недосуг этим заниматься, потому что наклёвывалось какое-то расследование о музейном воре и мошеннике, поэтому и выдала первое, что в голову пришло. Так или иначе, вопрос этот Брюс услышал от Кларка.

— То есть тебя сделали крайним, — подытожил Брюс.

Они сидели в ресторанчике на окраине Метрополиса — не особо фэшенебельном, но довольно уютном. Кларк пил зеленый матча, а Брюс крепкий чай, поскольку постеснялся при нем заказывать себе виски. Да еще и в полдень.

— Ну почему же «крайним». Просто у них не хватает ведущих, вот и попросили кого-то из наших репортеров.

— Но ютуберы же вроде как вас не любят, даром что де-факто на одну организацию работаете.

— А мы их. Газетчики не любят тех, кто делает визуальный контент, и наоборот, так уж исторически сложилось.

— И всё равно они позвали тебя.

Кларк пожал плечами. Видно, это не особо его волновало.

— Они позвали “кого-угодно”, а Пэрри поручил это дело мне.

— Ох и любит тебя твой шеф, — Брюс наигранно вздохнул, но шутки не вышло — Кларк как-то странно подобрался.

— Пэрри очень тяжело отреагировал на мою смерть и, ммм, возвращение. Похоже, его немного травмировала эта ситуация.

Брюс с трудом проглотил ремарку, что не его одного.

— Поэтому выражает свои сложные чувства ко мне очень странными способами. То светскую хронику отправит меня писать, то на кинофестиваль в Юту... Я не жалуюсь, ведь задания интересные, к тому же перед смертью я не сдал спортивную колонку, и ему пришлось за ночь переделывать номер.

— Ты что?! — изумился Брюс, чуть громче, чем следовало. На него неодобрительно покосилась старушка за соседним столиком, чинно сидящая с кофе и круассаном. — Ты сделал что, точнее, не сделал?

Кларк странно улыбнулся.

— Я принес ему целое расследование про бесчинства Бэтмена в Готэме, а он его завернул. Потому что на самом деле я должен был писать аналитику про футбольный матч.

Брюс расхохотался. Старушка поджала губы и отгородилась от них электронной книгой.

— Боже, я даже не представлял, что доставил тебе столько неприятностей.

— О да. Впрочем, время показало, что правда была за Пэрри, а я был дураком, так что...

— Нет-нет, всё верно. Выходит, я дважды тебе должен.

Кларк озадаченно уставился на него.

— Почему дважды?

Брюс не нашелся с ответом. Повисла неловкая пауза; Кларк нахмурился.

— Послушай, если ты соглашаешься из-за этого... Не нужно. Ты ничего мне не должен и тем более уже давно со мной рассчитался. Брюс, слышишь?

Тот рассеянно кивнул. Кларк умел убеждать, говорить приятные, добрые, милые вещи, которые несомненно были правдой в его идеальном мире. Ну а Брюс умел не верить.

— Всё хорошо. Я правда согласен на интервью. И не только потому что просишь именно ты.

Кларк прищурился — за большими стеклами в роговой оправе это выглядело забавно, но все равно угрожающе.

— Ты же редко даешь интервью. Я видел записи только со светских тусовок, где и не спрашивают ничего приличного.

— У меня точно был разворот в «Форбс»! И интервью в «ДжейКью». И еще... как там его, запамятовал...

— Фотосессия в «Мэнс Хэлс» с заметкой о том, что ты не придерживаешься никаких диет. Бодипозитивно. Брюс, да у любого начинающего актера больше интервью, чем у первого человека Готэма.

— Я не первый человек Готэма.

— Ты терпеть не можешь интервью. А тут будет час, а может, и два живого разговора, который потом еще и смонтируют так, чтобы было поинтереснее. Ты уверен, что тебе это нужно? Не лучше ли остаться загадочным миллиардером и принцем теней?

— Но вопросы будешь составлять и задавать ты?

Кларк осторожно кивнул.

— И ты правда не видишь в этом преимуществ для меня? — Брюс улыбнулся краем рта. — Ты знаешь мой самый главный секрет.

— И не собираюсь его раскрывать.

— Замечательно. А значит глупых вопросов не будет.

— Ну про Бэтмена спросить придется. Ведь ты известный гражданин Готэма, активно принимаешь участие в делах города, зрителям будет интересно узнать, что ты думаешь о... — тут Кларк замялся, но быстро нашелся: — О другом его не менее активном и заметном гражданине.

— Отвечу и на такой вопрос, без проблем.

Кларк смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, который Брюс спокойно выдержал.

— Слушай, это же выгодно для нас обоих. Ты выслужишься перед начальством, а миллиардер Брюс Уэйн наконец выйдет из теней. И кто знает, быть может, после ему удастся заключить парочку выгодных сделок с новыми партнерами.

— Ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице, — с сомнением произнес Кларк.

Брюс лишь рукой махнул.

— А представь просмотры! Да это будет просто бомба, а не интервью.

— Вот именно. Информационная бомба. А ты привык к более закрытой, спокойной жизни.

— Тоже самое можно сказать о тебе — ты будешь вести интервью. А о твоем чудесном спасении уже писали статью, и ты теперь тоже местная знаменитость. Да брось, Кларк, миром правит пиар, но эффект от него быстротечен, через пару недель все уже забудут об этой «информационной бомбе».

Кларк раздраженно снял очки и принялся сердито протирать стекла. Потрясающе убедительные жесты, особенно для человека с идеальным зрением.

— И почему я шел сюда уговаривать тебя дать мне интервью, а закончилось это тем, что ты уговариваешь меня? Ты феноменальный человек, Брюс. Хорошо, если ты уверен...

— Если ты уверен!

— Я сейчас уверен только в том, что эти два часа будут испытанием скорее для меня, чем для тебя.

Брюс снова рассмеялся, к неодобрению их невольной соседки по залу. Ничего не мог с собой поделать — рядом с Кларком было слишком легко.

***

Съемочная группа приехала спустя три дня. Два оператора, осветитель, девушка-звуковик и еще одна бойкая девчонка, которая всеми командовала — все они были моложе даже Кларка. Брюс немедленно почувствовал себя тиранозавром. Пока подростки раскладывали аппаратуру, а бойкая Эмили выбирала натуру для съемок, они с Кларком неловко топтались в углу, стараясь делать вид, что едва знакомы. Кларк хмурился, глядя в листки с вопросами, а Брюс вдруг ощутил легкую нервозность.

Какой же он идиот! Кларк ведь его предупреждал обо всем — и о формате интервью, с подробностями, и о последствиях. Надо было его послушать. В незнакомой ситуации всегда стоит слушать хороший совет, но Брюс был из тех, кто собственному гласу разума не всегда мог внять, куда уж тут до чужого. Порой его даже Альфред не мог убедить. Кстати, о нем: Альфред, казалось, пребывал в восторге от такого количества гостей, и разница в возрасте его вовсе не смущала. Он принес им всем кофе, дал несколько советов о том, где в доме самый лучший свет, и даже завязал какой-то разговор с операторами о профессиональном оборудовании, ввернув пару названий, о которых Брюс даже понятия не имел. Отлично, теперь все вокруг приятно проводили время, кроме него.

— Мистер Уэйн?

Брюс едва не подпрыгнул на месте — такого обращения из уст Кларка он не слышал давно. А такого сухого тона вообще никогда.

— Да-да?

— Можно пару вопросов неофициально, пока мы не начали?

Кларк выглядел просто убийственно серьезным, и Брюс решил подыграть ему. К тому же бродивший неподалеку осветитель навострил уши.

— Вы уверены, мистер Кент? Смотрите, чтобы остались вопросы на официальную часть.

Кларк даже глазом не моргнул.

— Мне хотелось бы узнать, о каких темах вы бы предпочли не говорить. 

Брюс небрежно пожал плечами.

— Нет таких тем.

— В вашем секретариате, когда мы договаривались об интервью, настоятельно просили не упоминать ваше детство.

— Вы про трагическую кончину моих родителей? Я давно проработал эту травму с психотерапевтом. 

— Или ваша личная жизнь, политические взгляды...

— Послушайте, Кент, вы должны задавать вопросы, а я выкручиваться, отвечая на них. В этом ведь соль вашей скромной передачи? Поэтому давайте всё, что вы там приготовили в своих писульках.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы это интервью потом вышло, а то знаете, как бывает... Я спрошу что-то не то, вы ответите, а потом ваши адвокаты отзовут материал еще в процессе монтажа.

— Что ж, попробуйте просто сделать свою работу. Желательно качественно.

Брюс хлопнул Кларка по плечу и направился в сторону кухни. Показалось, что вслед ему тихо фыркнул осветитель, все это время действительно гревший уши рядом.

***

Для интервью в итоге выбрали малую гостиную. Брюс предлагал библиотеку, но активная Эмили смерила его скептическим взглядом и заявила, что в середине программы будет блок, где гость показывает дом — тогда можно будет и в библиотеку прогуляться. Ничего прямолинейного, но сразу стало понятно, какого на самом деле мнения эти подростки были о его умственных способностях. С одной стороны, он почти всю жизнь потратил, чтобы всем казалось, будто миллиардер Брюс Уэйн никогда книги в руках не держал, разве что в раннем детстве. А с другой — все-таки было немного обидно. К тому же их пикировка с Кларком не осталась незамеченной, Брюс почувствовал, как отношение к нему стало на пару градусов холоднее. 

Два стула поставили у окна, осветитель выставил свои скудные пожитки — пару ламп и отражатели. Эмили попросила Брюса снять пиджак и зачем-то закатать рукава рубашки. Брюс не решился с ней спорить, лишь обернулся в поисках поддержки на Альфреда, но тот уже покинул их, чтобы не мешать. Наверняка сам будет смотреть по скрытым камерам и давиться от хохота. С Кларка тоже сняли пиджак и галстук, чтобы он не выглядел таким официальным, а его написанные от руки листы забрали и выдали планшет с весёлыми корпоративными наклейками на чехле. Брюс с тоской подумал о том, что возможно стоило сказать о предполагаемом интервью Барри — вот кто бы точно пришел в восторг. И, возможно, среди своего обычного потока трескотни дал бы несколько советов, как держаться.

Оборудование настроили, проверили, пишется ли звук. Эмили громко хлопнула в ладоши, выскочив перед камерой, и убежала из кадра — интервью началось. Несколько секунд они с Кларком тупо смотрели друг на друга. Брюс давил милую улыбочку «миллиардера Уэйна», а Кларк напряженно хмурился. Ничего не происходило. В полнейшей тишине было слышно, как один из операторов нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Брюс уже хотел было что-то сказать, но Кларк вдруг отмер.

— Мистер Уэйн — Брюс — я думаю, не нуждается в представлениях. Обычно в начале нашей передачи мы пускаем что-то вроде ролика с достижениями гостя, чтобы те наши зрители, которые видят его впервые, узнали, чем он знаменит. Но здесь такое будет излишним.

Брюс улыбнулся чуть шире — согласно официальной биографии у него не было никаких достижений. Богатый наследник, прожигающий деньги великой семьи.

— Брюс, хотя вас все знают, вы редко даете интервью. Почему согласились на этот раз?

Это был простой вопрос. Брюс чуть откинулся на спинку стула.

— Знаете, мистер Кент — Кларк — чаще всего я занимаюсь тем, что мне интересно. Обычные интервью скучны — ну кто будет слушать какого-то неизвестного парня, которого, как вы сказали, нужно еще представить видео-роликом. Но вот если это какой-то неформат, то почему бы не попробовать?

— Вы считаете нашу передачу неформатом? По-моему, это самое классическое интервью, которое можно придумать.

— Ютуб, Кларк, всё дело в ютубе. За независимыми платформами будущее. Если уж ребятишки-школьники могут снять и выложить интервью с Суперменом, а потом прославиться, то... — Брюс заметил, что Кларк открыл было рот для вопроса, и быстро закончил: — Чем я хуже Супермена, в самом деле?

Кларк наклонил голову и прищурился. Если бы он был в своем супер-костюме, а не в «гражданском», то Брюс бы занервничал.

— Часто сравниваете себя с Суперменом?

— Боже упаси! Он лучший из людей. Или инопланетян. Или как он там себя идентифицирует.

Вежливая улыбка как будто прилипла к губам Кларка, и Брюс мысленно попросил у него прощения. В конце концов, он тоже предупреждал, как будет себя вести. Стоило признать уже сейчас, что идея свести их два альтер-эго, журналиста Кента и миллиардера Уэйна, оказалась провальной, даже хуже, чем встреча в библиотеке. Сейчас они уже знали друг о друге больше, но что толку?

Тем временем Кларк немного пришел в себя.

— Я хотел обсудить это позже, но раз уж зашел разговор... Как вы относитесь к Супермену?

Брюс улыбнулся отработанной светской улыбкой, чуть блеснув зубами.

— Положительно.

— Что вы думаете о произошедшем?

— Давайте уточним, о чем мы сейчас. Вы о первом вторжении пришельцев — криптонцев, втором — эээ... чем бы оно ни было, или...

— Я о том, что Супермен воскрес.

— А он воскрес? У вас точные данные?

Брюс состроил самое глупое выражение лица на свете, но Кларка это не особо проняло. Он продолжал щуриться за своими огромными очками так, будто действительно был очень близорук или хотел расколоть своего оппонента напополам. Интересно, если он сейчас выпустит лазеры из глаз, у Брюса будет пара секунд форы, чтобы уйти с линии огня?

— Вы не верите в то, что Супермен воскрес?

— А вы верите? — Брюс не дал Кларку возможности отреагировать и поднял руки ладонями вперед, шутливо «сдаваясь». — Послушайте, мы с вами похожи на проповедников двух разных школ. Есть бог, нету бога, воскрес-не воскрес... Шучу! Меня просто крепко достали рассуждения о божественной природе Супермена. Помните тот цикл передач? На каждом углу, никуда от них спрятаться нельзя было. И еще я привык доверять фактам, понимаете, Кларк?  
Последнюю фразу он намеренно выделил более серьезным тоном. Кларк наклонил голову — это могло сойти за жест интереса или понимания, но Брюс не обольщался. 

— Фактам, — протянул он. — И много ли вы видите в этой истории фактов? Одних конспирологических теорий пруд пруди на любом форуме.

Брюс кивнул — в конце-концов, он готовился к интервью и прочитал уйму конспирологии.

— Вот именно. Я изучил нарочно самые бредовые, причем не только из праздного любопытства. Понимаю, вам, как журналисту, который работает с фактами, неприятно сейчас слышать, что население доверяет ненадежным источникам. Но мы с вами похожи больше, чем вы думаете. Вы тоже работаете с домыслами, собираете их по разным информаторам, проверяете, отсеиваете, ищете суть... Или я не прав? В этот раз мне было интересно подумать над задачкой самому. Все эти шоу, нескончаемая болтовня о природе божественного — они просто засоряют нам мозги, и мы отвлекаемся. А на самом деле... Умирал ли Супермен? Его хоронили в закрытом гробу.

Брюс понимал, что играет сейчас с огнем и давит на больное. Поэтому надеялся на две вещи: что Кларк каким-то чудом сдержится и не съездит ему по физиономии, или что их безобразную драку вырежут из итогового интервью.

— А позже он вылетел прямиком из криптонского корабля. И рядом были какие-то люди...

Кларк молчал. Брюсу вдруг подумалось, что Диана увидит интервью — это неизбежно. Увидит, каким дураком он выставляет здесь себя и Кларка, и убьет их обоих. Или и того хуже — уйдет из команды. И что тогда делать? Кого за ней посылать, Виктора? 

— Я думаю, что понял вашу позицию, — вдруг сказал Кларк обманчиво мягким тоном. — Вы доверяете только фактам, а до их выяснения предпочитаете не верить ничему. Или наоборот — всему, потому что правдой может оказаться что угодно. 

— Да, именно так. Я — человек дела, хороший бизнес строится только на фактах. А конспирологию умному человеку почитать всегда интересно.

— Что ж, если говорить об известных в этой истории фактах... Как вы объясните то, что ваша компания прекратила сотрудничество с Лексом Лютором ровно за два месяца до краха его компании?

Брюс открыл рот и закрыл. Такого поворота он не ожидал.

— Компания Лютора вроде бы еще на плаву, — глупо брякнул он первое, что пришло в голову.

Кларк холодно улыбнулся — ну ни дать ни взять акула пера, куда только подевался наивный канзасский мальчик.

— Владелец за решеткой, компания судорожно пытается закрыть долги и продать обесценившиеся акции. Вот-вот объявят о банкротстве.

Брюс, конечно, знал о компании Лекса всё и чуть-чуть больше. И сам задал задачку Люциусу и его экономистам добить эту многоголовую гидру, камня на камне там не оставить. Конечно, он знал. Просто забыл. Потому что был немного занят. 

— Ах да, действительно.

— Так что насчет вывода ваших средств из совместных сделок? Вы тогда потеряли в деньгах, резко сбросив акции Лютора. Это было ваше решение?

— Да, в основном мое.

Брюс лихорадочно вспоминал факты и думал, как их увязать в складную историю. Да еще и такую, чтобы поверили зрители, но при этом его образ богача-пустобрёха не пошатнулся. 

— И почему же вы так решили?

Брюс сам не знал. Тогда он жил как будто в сомнамбулическом состоянии, думал только о предстоящей схватке с Суперменом — еще когда не было криптонитового копья, он знал, что придется сражаться любым доступным оружием, и лихорадочно пытался его найти. Почему тогда дал отмашку прекратить все сделки с «ЛексКорп»? Когда он вообще нашел время заехать в офис? Ах, да, криптонит. Точнее, еще до того, как всё выяснилось. Едва связи Лютора с мафией подтвердились, Брюс позвонил Люциусу и сказал прекратить все совместные сделки между компаниями. Тот, привыкший к его спонтанности, попробовал было переубедить — они действительно сильно теряли в деньгах и должны были платить неустойки в паре проектов, — но Брюс настоял и просто предложил Люциусу пробить по своим каналам. Там провести небольшую проверку, тут оценить риски... Через неделю Люциус прислал ему на подпись пакет документов о полной сепарации с делами «ЛексКорп». Интересно, Лекс догадался о личности Бэтмена тогда или еще раньше?

— Мистер Уэйн? Брюс?

— Извините, вспоминал, что же было столько месяцев назад. Такое количество событий, ух! Да-да, отмашку по сделкам дал я. Почему? Назовем это озарением. Предпринимательской интуицией.

Кларк вежливо приподнял брови.

— Вы же понимаете, что я не сходя с этого места могу придумать десяток конспирологических теорий, столь любимых вами?

Брюс через силу улыбнулся. Он представлял, как этот разговор будет выглядеть со стороны.

— Воля ваша. Но все-таки, я хоть и предприниматель-самодур, на меня работают умные люди, которые проверяют мои идеи, прежде чем воплотить их в жизнь. Мои финансовые аналитики редко позволяют мне делать глупости. В конечном итоге от этого решения все выиграли: потери в деньгах не так велики, как оказались бы репутационные.

— И всё же... Вы вывели средства из компании, которая сейчас на грани банкротства, за два месяца до ее краха. Странное совпадение.

— Вы обвиняете меня в преступном сговоре с Александром Лютором? — Брюс сказал это чуть резче, чем планировал.

Кларк невинно хлопнул ресницами.

— Нет, что вы, просто пытаюсь понять, как вам это удалось. Вдруг вы узнали что-то особенное, и это натолкнуло вас...

— Нет, ничего такого не было. Просто чутье.

— А вы ведь были на том благотворительном приеме мистера Лютора...

— Там много кто был. И к тому времени между нашими компаниями уже не было ни одной совместной сделки.

— И вы всё равно пришли.

— Просто визит вежливости.

— Вам ничего не показалось странным? Речь мистера Лютора, например.

— А вы ведь тоже были там, Кларк, — картинно спохватился Брюс. — Мы с вами даже перекинулись парой слов. Не припоминаете?

— Да, верно.

— И как, вам ничего не показалось?

Кларк поджал губы. Удар получился в цель.

— Нет. Мистер Лютор слишком эксцентричен в повседневной жизни, чтобы его поведение тем вечером могло показаться странным.

— Вот именно. Мы все оказались им обмануты. 

Кларк опустил глаза в планшет, в который не посмотрел ни разу во время предыдущего допроса, и Брюс выдохнул. Со стороны камер раздалось деликатное покашливание. Брюс помнил, что это интервью и оно выйдет в сеть, но едва не забыл про съемочную группу — от них не было слышно ни звука всё это время, словно они просто испарились.

— Кларк, может, прервемся? — Было трудно представить, что этот неуверенный голос принадлежал той самой Эмили, которая недавно так бурно ими командовала. 

— А? Что-то не так?

— Нет-нет, всё замечательно, отличный блок. Может, теперь поснимаем небольшую экскурсию? Мистер Уэйн обещал показать нам библиотеку, там должны получиться хорошие кадры… Идем, на пару слов.

Кларк поднялся со стула, напоследок бросив обеспокоенный взгляд на Брюса. Тот слабо махнул рукой — всё нормально.

***

В библиотеке что-то неуловимо изменилось, Брюс заметил сразу. Альфред успел сделать небольшую перестановку, поскольку тоже думал, что снимать будут здесь. Мебель осталась на своих местах, а вот книги теперь пребывали в полном хаосе. Рядом с глубоким креслом, в котором Брюс теперь засиживался все реже, стояла полка с зачитанными Гомером, Прустом, Овидием и Аристотелем. Все эти книги он действительно читал, только в ранней юности, а потом забросил на дальние полки. На массивном столе чинно лежали, конечно же, «Искусство войны» Сунь Цзы — настольная книга любого предпринимателя, и почему-то «Сёгун». Брюс улыбнулся — вряд ли кто-то будет вглядываться в экран настолько, что оценит эти шутки. Или это расположение книг должно было сказать что-то для Кларка, который с интересом осматривался? Но, получается, тогда это тоже был обман.

Оператор водрузил на плечо более легкую камеру, они в десятый раз проверили, идет ли запись и пишется ли звук, и Эмили дала отмашку начинать. В этот раз Кларк включился моментально:

— Здесь довольно светло и уютно, мистер Уэйн. Ваше любимое место в этом доме?

Да уж, подумал Брюс, Эмили точно отвесила Кларку пинка, чтобы он был поласковее с гостем.

— Хм, можно и так сказать. Но погодите — мы еще дойдем до моей коллекции бренди!

Они оба фальшиво рассмеялись на камеру. Оставалось надеяться, что именно на этом моменте Диана выключит видео.

— Но вы правы, эта комната важна для меня. Здесь... как бы это сказать по модному, мое место силы?

Кларк кивнул с выражением лица человека, который абсолютно не разбирается в моде.

— Вы часто работаете здесь?

— Наоборот — отдыхаю. Приучился не брать работу на дом, это плохо сказывается на здоровье. А чтобы не думать вечно о делах перечитываю старые книги.

Кларк лишь покивал в ответ, проигнорировав и заброс про здоровье, и про «перечитываю книги». Он подошел к стене, усыпанной фотографиями, оператор медленно потянулся за ним. Стена была не похожа на сентиментальное панно а-ля семейное древо, фотокарточки Уэйнов в кругу семьи соседствовали с их рабочими проектами — две неразрывные составляющие. Прадед, здоровающийся с рабочими за руку, дед, выступающий на городском собрании, отец на открытии первой благотворительной выставки... Альфред и тут похозяйничал, кое-что поменяв местами, а кое-что убрав вовсе. Здесь его ехидство было простым и легко считывалось: с такой родословной можно было баллотироваться в мэры хоть сейчас.

— Тут вся ваша семейная история, — сказал тем временем Кларк, пристально разглядывая фотокарточки. 

— Скорее, связь семьи и предприятия — всё же это стена библиотеки, а не семейный альбом.

— Да, это отдельно впечатляет.

— Мне кажется, я своим гостям могу уже экскурсию читать по одним этим фотографиям.

— Здесь очень много старых карточек о возникновении и развитии «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», но совсем мало фото наших дней и вас. 

Действительно, с Брюсом было всего одно «рабочее» фото, где он толкал тост на рождественской вечеринке.

— Давно ничего не добавлял, да и знаете, из всех Уэйнов я, пожалуй, меньше всего сделал для компании, — Брюс развел руками, шутливо извиняясь. — Разве что нанял неплохих управляющих. Кстати, нужно действительно повесить сюда и их, весьма достойные люди.

— Которые не дают вам делать глупости — да-да, я помню, — Кларк наклонил голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть фото, висящее чуть ниже уровня взгляда. 

Они с матерью и отцом позировали на благотворительном балу за два года до трагедии. Альфред милосердно убрал последнее их совместное фото, где они дурачились во дворе с псом Блэйком, оставив более формальное. Брюс подобрался, припоминая, что Кларк намекал о вопросах про родителей. Но тот снова его удивил.

— Знаете, Брюс, мне кажется немного странным то, что ваш отец так много внимания уделял благотворительности, а вы... как будто скрываетесь.  
Брюс уставился на него с ошалелым видом.

— Кто, я?!

— По крайней мере, так ситуация выглядит со стороны. Вот здесь Томас Уэйн открывает первую благотворительную книжную ярмарку, а здесь — знаменитое пожертвование приюту для бездомных, который болтался под угрозой закрытия все 60-е, — Кларк не тыкал пальцем, а вежливо указывал рукой, словно показывая на карту во время прогноза погоды. — А вы никогда не появляетесь на подобных мероприятиях, хотя дотации исправно поступают.

— Уф, я уж было думал, что вы обвините меня в отмывании денег или скажете, что вообще прекратил спонсорские программы!

— Нет, что вы, это всё есть в пресс-релизах. В «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» потрясающе прозрачная отчетность, — Кларк снова улыбнулся этой всезнающей улыбкой мерзкого журналиста. — Но странно что вы избегаете публичных появлений. Как будто у «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» в этом плане нет лица.

— Ох, мистер Кент, я занятой человек...

— Мне кажется, вы лукавите. 

— На самом деле я не настолько занятой?

— На самом деле вы скрываете не средства, вложенные в благотворительность, а... количество благотворительных проектов. Вы спонсируете куда больше программ, чем раньше, просто не кричите об этом на каждом углу.

— Я просто ужасный человек, Кларк, вы вывели меня на чистую воду, — сказал Брюс, удерживая траурное выражение лица.

Кларк улыбнулся уже по-другому и стал больше походить на себя обычного.

— Почему вы скрываетесь, Брюс? О том, что вы поддерживаете некие инициативы я узнал впервые готовясь к этому интервью. Как будто участие «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» прописано снизу мелким шрифтом.

Оператор, который до этого прилежно снимал их словесную перестрелку, сместил камеру так, что объектив смотрел прямо ему в лицо, будто дуло винтовки. Брюс подошел к стене и тронул рамку фотографии, где отец торжественно открывал библиотеку — это было еще при жизни деда.

— Мой отец научил меня помогать людям. Наша семья всегда участвовала в делах Готэма, словно город тоже был нашей плотью и кровью. Точнее, мы так сильно вросли в него, что стали частью экосистемы. Мы что-то забираем и что-то отдаем — такое правило. Отдаем обычно больше. 

— Вы боитесь?

— Что меня застрелят в каком-то переулке из-за того, что я слишком часто появляюсь на публике? Да, наверное. Но дело не в этом. Иногда нужно просто уходить в тень и заниматься своим делом, пусть даже это помощь людям, без фанфар на каждом углу.

— Непопулярная мысль для нынешних времен.

— А мне кажется, в самый раз. Мой отец в каком-то плане занимался пиаром — пиар-проект благотворительности, как вы считаете? Прошло время, люди научились отдавать деньги на добрые дела, теперь это модно. Я же продолжаю его дело в более осязаемом контексте. Я плохо знаком с пиаром, я промышленник, может, чуть-чуть финансист, как мы выяснили. Пускай же все занимаются тем, в чем они наиболее хороши. Отец в свое время отдал слишком много. А я, как видите, откупаюсь деньгами.

Кларк снова бросил взгляд на фотографию.

— Возможно, это прозвучит неуместно сейчас, но у горя нет срока давности. Соболезную вам, Брюс. Мне очень жаль, что так произошло.

Брюс кивнул.

— Спасибо за участие, но это было слишком давно.

— Про вашего отца многое известно, а что насчет матери?

У Брюса непроизвольно дернулась щека. Он был благодарен, что оператор в этот момент пристально снимал фото-стену, маниакально выбирая лучший ракурс. 

— Она как раз была... непубличным человеком. 

— Я не верю, что вам нечего рассказать.

Фраза была с подковыркой, но говорил Кларк совсем с другими интонациями, а смотрел прямо на него. Брюс вдруг понял, что с ним говорит сейчас именно Кларк — не журналист Кент из «Дэйли Планет» в поиске странных сенсаций.

— Ее звали Марта, Марта Кейн до замужества. Она мечтала работать в газете, но потом что-то не сложилось. Сама она говорила, что поняла — журналистика это не ее. Не обижайтесь, пожалуйста — так бывает. Она постоянно писала: дневники, рассказы, заметки, стихи... Иногда даже печаталась. Она любила кино, очень сильно. Была фанаткой новой итальянской волны. Мы никогда не пропускали громкие фильмы, ходили не на премьеры, понятное дело... — Брюс с трудом заставил себя замолчать на этом моменте — ведь это их и сгубило. Но нет, мама была не виновата, что они в тот вечер пошли в кино. Они бы всё равно пошли? — О, вы знали о том, что она писала рецензии на фильмы и даже их публиковала? Правда, под мужским псевдонимом. Стеснялась, говорила, что она не Полин Кейл.

— Невероятно. А какой именно псевдоним?

— Я... не помню, к сожалению, — солгал Брюс. — У нее было много дневников, но почти все они пропали во время пожара в поместье. О, расскажу вам то, чего точно никто не знает, — он подошел чуть ближе и постучал ногтем по рамке фотографии, которая висела рядом с родительской. — Мой дядя Филип. Приютил меня после смерти родителей, ему я всем обязан. Исключительный был человек. Вот уж кто был великим, и эксцентричность ему не мешала.

— Филип Уэйн? Если не ошибаюсь, он был известным путешественником.

— И антропологом. Поэтому в свои подростковые годы я уже достаточно помотался по свету.

— Я слышал, что вы получили образование в Гуанчжоу.

— О, да вы действительно готовились к интервью, Кларк! — Брюс шутливо хлопнул его по плечу, а тот чуть отстранился. — Глубоко же вам пришлось копнуть. Обычно все пишут о том, что я... как бы это поприличнее, «самоучка».

— Что не соответствует действительности.

— Конечно же, нет. Люди просто привыкли недооценивать гуманитарные специальности и зарубежное образование. Я даже не знаю, к чему у нас больше предубеждений.

— Спрошу только одно: почему китайская литература?

Брюс легкомысленно пожал плечами. Не рассказывать же сейчас про изучение тибетских древних манускриптов. 

— Тогда мне казалось это интересным и забавным. А в будущем знание языка, традиций и специфики китайского рынка существенно помогло в переговорах с партнерами.

— Ах да, знаменитые китайские контракты «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».

— Право слово, Кларк, вы пугаете меня своей осведомленностью. Я понимаю, что это всё есть в интернете, мы выпускаем пресс-релизы и отчетность, но мне совершенно нечем вас удивить! Нехорошо. Давайте все же пройдем в мой кабинет, покажу вам мою китайскую коллекцию хотя бы. Точнее то, что от нее уцелело после пожара в поместье...

Оператор у них за спиной облегченно выдохнул, радуясь смене локации. Странный разговор в библиотеке наконец перетек в то, чем и должен был являться — началом экскурсии. Всё шло как по маслу, Брюс вжился в роль радушного хозяина и с удовольствием показывал безликие комнаты, которые Альфред немного оживил деталями. Они отсняли кабинет, большую гостиную, кухню и все-таки осмотрели коллекцию бренди и другого алкоголя. Кадры с баром получились самыми интересным, на взгляд Брюса, он рассказал одну байку, как ему досталось вино из Новой Зеландии, и был в целом доволен собой. Кларк слушал внимательно, иногда реагировал вопросами и уточнениями, и если ему было скучновато, то не показывал вида. Зато Эмили, которая следовала за ними бледной тенью, была явно не в восторге.

Они вышли на террасу, и Брюс с облегчением вдохнул свежий воздух. Оператор принялся ставить красивый кадр у озера и попросил их не отходить друг от друга. Кларк послушно замер за плечом Брюса.

— Вы несколько раз упоминали пожар в вашем поместье, в прессе ходили разные слухи...

— О, всё слишком буднично — плохая проводка, которую нужно было заменить, а я всё откладывал. Сам виноват. 

— То есть никаких погромов, никакой банды Джокера...

— И никакой Бэтмен не пробивал крышу, совершенно верно, — Брюс повернул голову и улыбнулся в объектив камеры. — Я люблю читать сплетни, Кларк, но тогда писали совсем уж чушь. Мне даже пришлось выпустить официальное заявление на сайте компании и в газете.

— Да, я читал. Вас тогда просили об интервью, но вы отказались.

— Был немного занят — разбирал развалины и составлял опись пострадавшего имущества. Кстати, снова эксклюзив для вашей программы, вам везет! Я собираюсь делать ремонт в поместье.

— Вау! Но почему сейчас? То есть, — Кларк замялся, — почему все эти годы вы не решались?

— Иногда нужно оставить прошлое в прошлом и идти вперед, создавать что-то новое. Так я думал, когда оставил поместье пустовать и переехал сюда, — Брюс саркастически ухмыльнулся. — Но в итоге я понял, что ошибся. Это бегство. От прошлого не спрятаться, без него не построить будущего. Или я просто стал стар и сентиментален, раз у меня появляются такие мысли. Я скучаю по родным стенам, Кларк. Я хочу домой.

Брюс не знал, видел ли своим чудо-зрением Кларк бэт-пещеру прямо под озером или разглядывал водную гладь просто так.

— Вполне нормальное желание, мистер Уэйн, — сказал он.

***

После окончания съемок на улице они решили ненадолго прерваться. Брюс извинился перед командой, сказав, что ему нужно сделать срочный звонок именно в это время, и пообещал вернуться через десять минут. Эмили тут же утянула Кларка в кухню на рабочее совещание. Брюс подхватил планшет, зашел в гостевую спальню, закрыл дверь, вставил в ухо наушник и запустил программу. 

— Кларк, я не понимаю, что происходит, — голос Эмили звучал так четко, словно она стояла у него за спиной.

— А что происходит? Я спросил про родителей, как ты и хотела. Ответ получился информативным, зрителям должно понравиться. Люди любят семейные истории.

Эмили издала странный звук.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Нет, не хорошо. Хочешь честно? — Очевидно, Кларк кивнул, потому что она быстро продолжила: — Из всей вашей милой прогулочки по особняку можно смело вырезать процентов восемьдесят, а то и девяносто. Потому что это всё вода. Ее максимум на перебивки порезать можно, для тех, кто любит красивые интерьеры — дом реально милый. Ставлю на то, что он здесь не живет, кстати.

Брюс оскорбленно хмыкнул. Хотя, наверное, нужно было уважительно присвистнуть — Альфред и клининговая компания справлялись со своим делом изумительно.

— ... главное, как ты говоришь с ним. Этот мягкий тон, это заискивание. Он очаровал тебя, да-да, не улыбайся так. Я знаю, что ты хороший репортер и умеешь задавать острые вопросы, но это же Брюс Уэйн. Он таких, как ты, на завтрак ест. Пачками.

Брюс закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— То есть ты считаешь, я перед ним заискиваю? Серьезно?

— Знаешь, как всё это выглядит? Как будто ты силишься его расколоть, а на самом деле он нам за интервью денег дал. Лично тебе, в нагрудный карман.

— Эмз, ты придираешься, — в разговор вмешался кто-то третий — один из операторов, судя по интонациям. — Нормально идет. Народу реально интересно что угодно про этого Уэйна, будут смотреть, разинув рты.

— Да, я придираюсь. Да, народу интересно что угодно. Но мы не про что угодно, Джейк, сколько можно говорить. Нельзя сливать интервью из-за того, что тебе симпатичен гость.

— Он мне интересен, а не симпатичен — это разные вещи. Я искренне не понимаю, чего ты хочешь от меня добиться. Не обязательно выстраивать интервью так, чтобы постоянно оппонировать гостю. Это же не соревнование и игра кто кого переспорит. Я подготовил вопросы и стараюсь сделать так, чтобы это было похоже на нормальный диалог, который будет так же интересен потенциальным зрителям, как и мне.

— Да, только зрителю интересны детали про смерть его родителей, а еще с кем он спит — погугли! — ехидно вставил оператор Джейк.

— У нас с тобой какие-то разные гуглы, — мягко сказал Кларк. — Трагедия семьи Уэйнов случилась больше тридцати лет назад, преступник пойман, происходящее восстановлено едва ли не посекундно. Про это полно официальных материалов. А сплетни о новых подружках Брюса Уэйна выходят на соответствующих сайтах раз в неделю с тонной комментариев о том, что это совершенно неинтересно. Я же стараюсь спрашивать о том, что мелькало по минимуму.

— Если бы не было интересно — не писали бы комментарии. Но вообще Эмз, слышь, он правда хорошо подготовился. Может, даже в библиотеке посидел, ага? Давай его оставим в команде после этого интервью, ну пожалуйста!

— Джейк, угомонись. Тебе дай волю — ты бы каждого встречного в штат приглашал, вот только платить нечем, мы и сами на фрилансе. А это интервью может и не выйти — Кларк прав, гость имеет право сказать «нет» и заблокировать материал.

— Пока он настроен довольно благосклонно.

— И всё же. Будь осторожен, но не веди себя при этом так, словно ты сотрудник личной готэмской газеты Брюса Уэйна.

— Уэйны никогда не владели медиа-ресурсами, это не по их части. Промышленность — легкая и тяжелая, машиностроение, потом акции и ценные бумаги. С газетчиками Уэйны всегда были на «вы» — может быть сколько угодно фотографий с мероприятий, но с хорошими статьями или интервью всё скудно.

— Ладно-ладно, мы поняли, что ты готовился. И все-таки, спроси, с кем он спит. Хотя бы для эффекта неожиданности.

— Что, так и спросить?

Брюс отключил программу, присел на край кровати и потер лицо ладонями. А ведь Альфред говорил ему, что он становится затворником и скоро полностью разучится общаться с людьми, а он всё отшучивался. Дошутились, да. Одного он не мог взять в толк: почему Эмили считала интервью откровенно слабым, если Брюс в это время ощущал, словно его перебирают по винтику, как барахлящий двигатель? Это юношеский максимализм и желание раскопать сенсацию, или получается и вправду так уныло? Кларк определенно задавал не типичные для журналиста вопросы, но как на самом деле всё выглядело со стороны? Они оба договорились не раскрывать друг друга, но старая, как мир, игра «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю» могла выдать их с головой.

Как она там сказала: у гостя есть право сказать нет. Можно было даже не заканчивать интервью, в конце концов, он — Брюс Уэйн. Миллардер, плейбой, филантроп и немного взбалмошный таинственный тип, привыкший наблюдать за городом из теней. Да никто даже не удивится, если он вдруг развернет их всех и попрощается. Брюс подошел поближе к окну и посмотрел на свое едва заметное отражение в отполированном стекле. Одно он знал точно: сегодня вечером они с Альфредом будут пить.

***

Они снова расселись в малой гостиной и улыбнулись друг другу дружелюбно-натянуто. Показалось, что Кларк выглядел немного уставшим, но тот встряхнул руками, поправил очки и был как новенький. Брюс подавил завистливый вздох. Эмили что-то печатала на смартфоне, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Операторы проверили камеры, девушка со звуком молча вернула на них петлички с микрофонами, осветитель дал отмашку, что всё готово.

— Много там у вас еще вопросов, мистер Кент? — спросил Брюс, добавляя немного капризных ноток в голос. — Видите ли, к вечеру мне нужно освободиться — важная встреча.

— Это последний блок, он будет небольшим, потом блиц-опрос и конкурс. И мы все будем свободны.

Брюс улыбнулся, показывая, что оценил шутку. Некстати вспомнилось, что он так и не дослушал, спросят ли его, с кем он спит. Впрочем, неважно, он умел отвечать на такие вопросы. Эмили отложила телефон и хлопнула, объявляя начало финального раунда. 

Кларк продолжил, как будто они тут и сидели всё это время:

— Возвращаясь к началу нашего разговора: вы очень редко даете интервью. Но в две тысячи десятом году в журнале «Эсквайр»...

Брюс уронил лицо в ладони и мученически застонал. Это была почти не игра и не образ. Когда он поднял глаза на Кларка, тот ехидно улыбался.

— Что такое?

— Давайте я сам расскажу, как всё было.

— Давайте!

— Мне позвонили наутро после ежегодной оскаровской вечеринки — даже не пытайтесь спросить, что я там забыл, ошибки молодости. Возможно, мне нравилась одна актриса, а возможно, какой-то продюсер упрашивал меня вложить деньги в очередной гениальный фильм, причем в качестве безвозмездного пожертвования... Не помню. Серьезно, не помню, потому что тем вечером пил как проклятый. Тогда все пили — повальной моды на здоровый образ жизни не было, а от героинового шика не все отошли. О чем это я? Ах да, пытаюсь задурить вам голову, чтобы оттянуть момент позора. Так вот, там случилась знатная попойка — говорят, даже оргия была, но меня не спрашивайте, говорю же — не помню. Помню только как кого-то увозили на скорой, очень уж сирена верещала. А на следующее утро я просыпаюсь в своем номере отеля — один, что характерно, — и будит меня вежливый звонок из журнала «Эсквайр». Представляете?

Кларк насмешливо приподнял брови — явно не верил ни единому слову, но очередная байка ему нравилась. Или нравилось, как Брюс врет. Вообще-то история не была таким уж враньем — на вечеринке в честь Оскара он в тот год действительно был и дал свой номер журналистке «Эсквайр», вот только позвонила она уже через неделю, когда он был в Готэме и напился по совершенно другой причине. Детали, детали...

— И выясняется, что я вчера каким-то образом подвязался даже не на интервью, а на это... как у них там это называется?

— «Правила жизни», такой формат интервью-анкеты, из ответов потом составляют как будто список жизненных тезисов.

— Да-да, оно самое. Я в тот вечер сильно перепил и меня уговорила актриса, или продюсер, или прямо та журналистка, которая звонила, выпросила мой телефон... Словом, позвонила. А у меня просто жуткое похмелье, но меня уверяют, что это ненадолго, вопросы легкие, я могу отвечать даже не задумываясь — похоже на кое-что, правда? Вот я и ответил. Мне дико стыдно за то интервью. Если бы у меня было поменьше миллионов, разразился бы скандал. Можете не зачитывать ничего оттуда? Всё равно все желающие могут погуглить и насладиться моим позором.

— А я как раз хотел спросить, изменились ли ваши взгляды на женщин и досуг.

— О господи, конечно да. То есть они и не были такими! Я просто нес чушь по телефону с утра, с адским похмельем после вечеринки.

Кларк улыбнулся и на секунду бросил взгляд в планшет.

— Что ж, тогда давайте попробуем еще раз. Жизненные тезисы Брюса Уэйна, дубль два. 

Это была совершенно точно разнарядка от Эмили. В этот раз Кларк не увлек его разговором, и Брюс не смог забыть о присутствии съемочной команды. Боковым зрением он заметил, как те оживились в предвкушении.

— Это уже блиц-опрос?

— В каком-то смысле. Но вы можете отвечать развернуто, если хотите. Ваше жизненное кредо?

— Несколько раз подумать, а потом делать, — оттарабанил Брюс и мысленно извинился перед Альфредом: за вранье и украденную цитату.

— Самый счастливый день в вашей жизни?

— О, их много, мы так до вечера будем сидеть за моими воспоминаниями.

— И все-таки, хоть что-то?

— Ну, скажем, день, когда мне подарили собаку, день, когда со мной согласилась пойти на свидание самая красивая девочка курса, день получения диплома... День, когда я научился стрельбе из лука! И прочая сентиментальщина. Всё, как у людей.

— Ваше отношение к религии?

— Индифферентное. Я агностик.

— Вы жалеете о том, что не завели семью?

— Иногда да, бывает. Но чем старше я становлюсь, тем больше убеждаюсь, что я закоренелый холостяк. Это не модно, я знаю, но поверьте, я просто ужасен в быту. А что касается гипотетических наследников... Думаю, когда придет время, вопрос с наследством решится сам собой. Возможно, даже без моего участия.

Брюс улыбнулся, но Кларк не отзеркалил улыбку.

— Что вас радует больше всего?

— Работа. Интересное кино, хорошая кухня, приятные собеседники. Секс, — добавил он, подумав о бедняге Пиноккио, который физически не мог столько врать. — И медитация.

— Когда вы в последний раз плакали?

Брюс запнулся. Он мог бы соврать про сентиментальные фильмы или что-то в этом духе, но внезапно выдал:

— Когда погиб мой близкий друг.

Кларк молчал, выдерживая журналистскую паузу. На его лице не было ничего, кроме легкой заинтересованности.

— Это было не так уж давно.

— Это связано с...

— Простите, не хотел бы об этом говорить. Всё еще тяжело.

Кларк чуть наклонил голову.

— Хорошо. О чем вы мечтаете?

— О процветании Готэма, конечно же.

Вот тут Кларк улыбнулся, как будто услышал достойную шутку.

— Как вы относитесь к Бэтмену?

— Так же, как и к религии — индифферентно.

— Я имею в виду его деятельность. Кто он, по-вашему — герой, злодей?

— Какой скользкий вопрос, Кларк. Лучше бы вы спросили меня про политику — за кого я, республиканцев или демократов.

— Неинтересно — вы бы ответили что-то вроде того, что вы за конституционные права и свободное государство.

— Это уж точно. Итак, Бэтмен... Это сложно, — Брюс сделал вид, что задумался. — Я много размышлял над его фигурой — сплошные противоречия. С одной стороны, он вне закона, а с другой...

— Полиция сама нанимает его, когда не справляется.

— Нанимает? Ах, да, световой сигнал. Можно и так сказать. Точно, мне как-то врезались в память дни, когда полиция охотилась на него — даже вводили комендантский час. Сейчас всё изменилось. Понимаете, Кларк, вопрос про Бэтмена сложен не моим отношением к нему, а тем, что любое мое слово по такой острой теме можно будет неверно интерпретировать. Скажу я, допустим, что считаю его защитником города — мне тут же ответят, что защищать город должна полиция, внутренние службы и армия. Неужели я думаю, что они не справляются? Или наоборот: скажу, что он просто сумасшедший преступник и ренегат — спросят, а как же его помощь городу? Неужели я хочу лишить людей защитника и призываю возобновить охоту на него?

— Как странно. Мне показалось, вы не тот человек, которого заботит подобная критика.

— Критика — нет, вы правы. Но я не люблю, когда мои слова неверно толкуют, просто терпеть не могу такое. Наверное, именно поэтому я почти не даю интервью.

— Вы когда-нибудь встречали Бэтмена?

— Лицом к лицу — нет, но видел в деле пару раз. Мельком, во время очень неприятных ситуаций. Так что я совершенно точно уверен в его существовании, никакой конспирологии, — Брюс улыбнулся, намекая на начало их разговора.

— Вы никогда не хотели встретиться с ним, поговорить?

— О чем, простите?

— Например о том, зачем он всё это делает.

Кларк определенно спрашивал не для того, чтобы сделать интервью острее, и на потенциальные просмотры видео ему было плевать, но за вопросами скрывалось что-то личное. Что-то важное, чего Брюс никак не мог разглядеть. Оставалось только выкручиваться, как он и говорил раньше.

— Как раз в этом плане у меня нет к нему вопросов. Я, можно сказать, тут его понимаю, — он рассмеялся, глядя на приподнятую бровь Кларка. — Зачем он это делает, понять нетрудно — парень видит проблемы Готэма и делает что может. Собственно, как и я, как и полиция, как и мы все. Просто у него своеобразный подход к делу.

— Более чем своеобразный.

— Да, но он определенно любит этот город. А любовь, тем более к таким абстрактным материям, как долг и справедливость, толкает на своеобразные поступки, согласитесь. Слушайте, я его не защищаю и не оправдываю! Его методы, его жестокость, его самосуд, а уж это клеймо — просто варварство, как по мне. Мальчишка, обчитавшийся рыцарских романов. Причем, с тех полок, которые сейчас помечают как восемнадцать плюс. 

— Думаете, он молод?

— Думаю, да. Знаю-знаю, есть свидетельства, что Бэтмен орудует в городе уже двадцать лет, но я думаю, что на самом деле их несколько. 

— Целая банда Бэтменов? А вы и вправду очень любите конспирологические теории, мистер Уэйн, — отпустил шпильку Кларк.

— Вас они тоже забавляют, не отпирайтесь. Не банда, но, возможно, преемственность. Символ летучей мыши как переходящее знамя. Лица не видно, голос он изменяет, да и действует в темноте — кто там будет приглядываться. Вполне возможно, что первый Бэтмен уже давно... Хм, какой там рейтинг у вашей программы? Ну, скажем, первый Бэтмен отошел от дел. Очень далеко. А сейчас действует сын или внук. Да, это определенно молодой парень — не только из-за методов его работы, а просто потому что ни один человек в здравом уме не сможет заниматься этим двадцать лет.

Кларк удерживал вежливо-нейтральное выражение лица, и одному Богу было известно, чего ему это стоило. Брюс точно не хотел знать.

— Подытожим — вы бы не хотели встретиться с Бэтменом.

— О нет, ведь он, как известно, не приходит один. 

— Но если бы вы все-таки встретились, что бы вы ему сказали?

Странная игра перестала казаться забавной и начала утомлять.

— К чему вы клоните, Кларк? С чего вдруг решили бомбардировать вопросами про Бэтмена? У вас закончились вопросы лично ко мне и моей деятельности?

Кларк смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Существует мнение, что вы спонсируете Бэтмена.

И тут Брюс наконец вспомнил ту дурацкую статью, которую даже не прочитал, а так, просмотрел мельком, потому что был слишком занят поисками Аквамена. Ее принес Альфред, пребывая в бурном восторге от сумасшедших теорий, и теперь было досадно, что не нашлось времени посмеяться. Все-таки вторая работа слишком отсекала его от внешнего мира — новости про самого себя не успевал читать, не то что раньше.

— О, вы о той публикации? «Лютор против Уэйна — кто спонсирует готэмского мстителя»? — Брюс улыбнулся. — Так вот оно что, вот почему вы кружите со своими вопросами... А ведь там еще был вариант, что Бэтмен — это проект военных сил США и русской разведки. По отдельности, вроде бы, ту часть я читал невнимательно.

— То есть это неправда?

— Это просто абсурдное предположение, Кларк, как и ваш источник. Если бы я писал ту статью, я бы посоветовал добавить еще версию про инопланетянина — еще один, ну а вдруг, — и оборотня. Тоже, знаете ли, всякое случается. Но шутки в сторону, уже на полном серьезе говорю, что вам нужно познакомиться с моими финансовыми аналитиками. Может, следующее интервью, а? И тогда вы точно поймете, что никакого Бэтмена моя компания не спонсирует. Если бы я даже увлекся этой романтикой ночных улиц, мне быстро бы вправили мозги обратно. Так что нет, я никогда не говорил с Бэтменом и не предлагал ему свою помощь.

— И не предложили бы, если бы предоставился случай?

— Боюсь, если бы я озвучил свое предложение о покупке готэмского героя, я бы оказался пришпилен к стене одной из его игрушек в тот же момент. Кстати, ресурсы и какой-то покровитель у него наверняка имеются, иначе бы он не разбрасывал свое оружие по всем подворотням.

— Вы когда-нибудь держали в руках бэтаранг?

— Ну конечно же. А потом пришлось отдать полиции в качестве улики. 

— Это было на вашей вечеринке несколько лет назад?

— Ох, без комментариев. У меня еще несколько месяцев были панические атаки, не хочу вспоминать.

Брюс чувствовал, что это еще не всё, хотя так и не мог взять в толк, зачем это Кларку. Или огромный блок про Бэтмена посоветовала вставить Эмили? Чёрт знает что.

— И все-таки, — Кларк продолжил мягко давить, напоминая уже не ушлого журналиста, а какого-нибудь не слишком квалифицированного психотерапевта, — представьте что вы встретились с Бэтменом. Неужели бы вы совсем-совсем ничего ему не сказали? Ни одного слова?

— Я бы сказал ему не спасать меня.

Брови Кларка взлетели вверх: это выглядело бы почти комично, не будь он так серьезен. Брюс развел руками.

— Ну а что вы хотите, я смоделировал ситуацию — Бэтмена ведь можно встретить только в определенных обстоятельствах. В полиции я не работаю, преступлений не совершаю, значит, остается роль жертвы нападения и объекта спасения, если можно так выразиться. У меня хорошая охрана, лично меня ему защищать незачем, так что вокруг определенно будет полно других людей, нуждающихся в нем. И если удалось бы перекинуться с ним словечком, я бы попросил не тратить на меня время.

Кларк завис на пару секунд, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос.

— Вы не хотите быть спасенным?

— Вы снова говорите как проповедник, мистер Кент, — мягко произнес Брюс. — Мы с вами опять вышли куда-то в сферу наших нелюбимых передач... Что же, отвечу вам в тон: все мы хотим быть спасенными, конечно же. Но я иногда задумываюсь о судьбе. Знаете, как говорят: если суждено быть повешенным... Ну, и так далее. И я выживал в таких передрягах, что стал немного фаталистом. Если придет мой час, то никакой Бэтмен, извините, не поможет, а вокруг есть множество людей куда более достойных его помощи и внимания.

— А вы считаете себя недостойным?

— О, более чем достойным, но вполне в состоянии позаботиться о себе. Пускай Бэтмен помогает тем, кому действительно нужна помощь, а это не миллиардеры и владельцы компаний. И вообще, как я уже и говорил: пускай каждый занимается своим делом. — Заметив, что Кларк снова раздумывает, что ему возразить, Брюс опередил его: — Давайте на этом и закончим.

— Пускай это будет предпоследний вопрос, мистер Уэйн. А последний такой: Бэтмен или Супермен?

— Бэтмен, — не задумываясь выдал Брюс. Сказать это глядя в глаза Супермену было настоящим удовольствием. — Мы с ним граждане одного полиса — пускай звучит немного пафосно, но это правда. Ничего не имею против инопланетян — возможно, и Бэтмен инопланетянин, кто знает, — но тот, кто работает на благо моего города мне ближе по духу.

— Отличный финал, благодарю вас, — Кларк кивнул и встал, протягивая руку для пожатия.

Судя по круглым глазам Эмили, что-то в их диалоге все-таки пошло не так. Она ухватила Кларка за локоть и отволокла в сторону, говоря что-то в ухо свистящим шепотом — теперь уж было никак не расслышать. Кларк вежливо наклонился к ней, но при этом непреклонно снимал с себя микрофон и провода. Никто из команды тоже не горел желанием остаться, все начали быстро и бурно сворачиваться, не обращая толком внимания на Брюса. К нему подошла только девушка-звуковик, помогла с петличкой и подмигнула:

— Потрясное интервью, мистер Уэйн. Вы молодец, отлично держались.

— Вы правда так думаете? А ваша начальница выглядит недовольной.

Девица фыркнула.

— Эмз перфекционистка. Давно говорю, что ей нужно расслабиться. И вам, кстати, тоже! Расслабьтесь, будут миллионы просмотров.

Брюс вежливо кивнул. Кларк и Эмили вернулись к ним, и последняя выглядела весьма решительно.

— Мистер Уэйн, нам еще нужно кое-что...

— Мастер Уэйн, срочный звонок из офиса, — Альфред, милый добрый Альфред бесшумно вышел на перехват из другой двери. Брюс готов был упасть ему в ноги и надеялся, что тот заметил, как он ему сейчас благодарен. 

— Да-да, конечно, бегу, — он картинно развернулся к съемочной команде. — Ребят, спасибо за работу, было очень интересно, с нетерпением буду ждать результата. Мистер Кент, мисс Эмили — если будет нужно что-то еще, обратитесь к Альфреду, постараюсь уделить вам время позже, а сейчас правда дела зовут.

Последнее, что он заметил, прежде чем выйти из комнаты — то, как Кларк снял очки и надавил на глазные яблоки пальцами. Очень усталый и человеческий жест, совсем не для Супермена.

***

Как ни странно, Брюса действительно ждал звонок из офиса, но дела решились довольно быстро. Либо Альфред сам позвонил в офис, молчаливо осуждая его вранье, либо действительно так совпало. Всё срочное было переброшено на завтра, несрочное — на послезавтра, а все по-настоящему важные дела давным-давно распределены между умными людьми, работающими на него. Вот, кстати, Кларк всё кружил вокруг да около, а если бы догадался спросить, чем именно в своей компании занимается мистер Уэйн, Брюс бы, пожалуй, не нашелся с ответом.

В пику этому не случившемуся эпизоду положив трубку, Брюс сел за рабочий стол в кабинете, за которым на самом деле проводил не так уж много времени, и стал разбирать почту. Отчет о недельном состоянии компании, брокерские сводки, отчет от команды Люциуса, отчет от технологов об испытании нового металла повышенной прочности. Последний файл Брюс привычно перебросил на облачное хранилище, чтобы потом посмотреть в бэт-пещере. 

В кабинет заглянул Альфред.

— Мастер Брюс, у вас всё в порядке?

Брюс недоуменно приподнял брови.

— Да, конечно, а что может быть не так?

— Вы редко даете интервью.

— Да что ж вы оба, сговорились, что ли... Лучше скажи мне, как всё выглядело со стороны, не слишком глупо?

— Не слишком. Миллионы просмотров обеспечены.

Брюс тяжело вздохнул.

— Точно сговорились.

— Будете ужинать?

— Не сейчас, хочу немного потренироваться. А вот кофе не помешал бы!

— Перед тренировкой? Не рекомендую, если не хотите испугаться своей кардиограммы через месяц.

— Великолепно. И зачем мне вообще нужен такой умный дворецкий? Стой-стой, Альфред! Скажи честно: что это вообще было?

Альфред обернулся и дернул плечом.

— Я полагаю, мастер Кент пытался вылепить из Брюса Уэйна человека.

Брюс хмыкнул.

— Получилось не очень.

— Ну почему же.

Брюс сделал вид, что заинтересовался текстом на экране ноутбука, и Альфред ушел, тихо вздохнув напоследок. Кофе спустя несколько минут все же принес — с молоком.

Еще час, и рабочих вопросов практически не осталось. Брюс спустился в спортзал, побродил среди железа, вышел. Заниматься сейчас почему-то не хотелось. Нормальным людям физические упражнения помогали проветрить голову, а в его случае мысли, наоборот, становились еще более навязчивыми, концентрируясь и перерождаясь в полную глупость. Сейчас, когда в голове продолжали крутиться обрывки их с Кларком диалога, стоило выбрать что-то более щадящее. Брюс выбрал бассейн. Но и там не стал наматывать привычные круги, а заплыл на середину, перевернулся на спину и посмотрел через прозрачный купол потолка на почти полностью сгустившиеся сумерки. Вода затекла в уши и словно приглушила его слишком громкие мысли. Будто из-под воды он видел самого себя и Кларка, беседующих о божественной природе Супермена и о том, герой ли Бэтмен.

«Вы не хотите быть спасенным?»

«Все мы хотим быть спасенными»

Брюс глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и ушел под воду. Вынырнул, только когда в груди начало печь, в несколько гребков доплыл до бортика и бессильно повис на нем.

«Вы считаете себя недостойным?»

«Он лучший из людей»

«Часто сравниваете себя с Суперменом?»

Брюс отбросил мокрые волосы со лба и вылез из бассейна. Приняв душ, он оделся и отправился на кухню. Он не мог понять, что его так тревожило. Это было всего лишь маленькое интервью, забавный опыт, необходимый Кларку, чтобы восстановить отношения с начальством. И ему самому в качестве презентации поколению ютуба, чтобы молодежь узнавала его образ как «того прикольного чувака из видео-ролика». Практически всё интервью он врал, точнее, искусно мешал правду с ложью. Но Кларк задавал такие странные вопросы, что порой в ответах оказывалось куда больше правды, чем он планировал. Наверняка Альфред прав, и это просто попытки сделать образ миллиардера Уэйна более человечным и приближенным к народу — разве не к этому они стремились?

Брюс разогрел еду, заказанную Альфредом, почти не думая достал с верхней полки бутылку виски и налил себе сразу полстакана. А потом, подумав, нашел в дальнем углу еще и сигареты. Взяв из початой пачки одну, он долго искал зажигалку и в конце-концов прикурил от той, что использовалась для розжига камина. Затянувшись впервые после такого долгого перерыва, Брюс буквально почувствовал, что йоги подразумевают под фразой «очистились чакры». Еще немного, и открылся бы третий глаз. Снаружи послышался легкий шорох, а потом в огромное панорамное окно постучали.

— Не заперто, — сказал Брюс, не оборачиваясь. Интересно, как мало потребовалось времени, чтобы он перестал дергаться от таких явлений.

Кларк был без своего суперкостюма, в обычной одежде Кларка-Кента-из-Канзаса совершенно непохожий на въедливого репортера Кента. Сколько же у него масок? Наверное, столько же, сколько и у самого Брюса, не меньше. А под ними полное отчаяние на лице.

— Вау, не боишься засветиться, летая в гражданской одежде?

Кларк улыбнулся.

— Это облако? Это самолет? Тут у меня какие-то подражатели появились, еще летуны, так что пусть списывают на них.

— О, про летунов: надо бы выйти с ними на связь. Судя по моей информации, там дети. Еще младше Барри.

— Еще младше Барри! — Кларк страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку. — Вот пусть Барри и разбирается с ними.

— Думаешь? Посмотрим, — Брюс достал из шкафа второй стакан, наполнил его виски и протянул Кларку. Тот принял, как ни странно, и сигарету тоже. Но пить и курить не стал, разумеется. На что только Брюс надеялся.

— Брюс, я пришел извиниться.

... точно не на это.

— За что? Не стоит. Ты делал свою работу, я свою.

— Я был слишком жесток к тебе.

Брюс вытащил сигарету изо рта и закрыл глаза другой рукой, глухо застонав.

— Кларк, если это жестокость, то я даже не знаю. Ты и вправду самый святой и непогрешимый человек на планете Земля прямо сейчас.

— Это не так. Брюс, послушай...

— Всё нормально. Тебе не за что извиняться. Даже Альфред считает, что ты провел хорошую работу по лепке человека из миллиардера Уэйна, а он знает о чем говорит, поверь мне.

— Альфред не сказал мне ни слова, когда мы уходили, и перед ним я тоже буду извиняться.

— О боже. Никто не ожидал, чем повернется это интервью.

— Я ожидал.

Брюс посмотрел на него внимательно — Кларк был смертельно серьезен. И очень, очень печален.

— Я не должен был давить и задавать такие странные вопросы. Не должен был копать так глубоко, или, по крайней мере, должен был сформулировать это всё иначе. И уж тем более не должен был поднимать темы, которые и так могу обсудить с глазу на глаз, — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — Эмз права, из меня получился плохой интервьюер.

— Ой, да много она понимает, соплячка. Делала бы это шоу сама тогда, раз считает, что все вокруг неправы.

— Это и было ее шоу, но потом ей поставили такие условия и урезали финансирование... Долгая история. 

Они неловко замолчали, а потом Кларк вдруг сказал:

— Мистер Уайт, Пэрри, теперь знает, кто я. Пришлось ему рассказать, иначе бы я не вернулся в редакцию. Да и вряд ли мог спокойно жить в Метрополисе.

— О, надо же. И как он отреагировал? Стоп, так он поэтому гоняет тебя по всяким дурацким заданиям, Супермен справится с любой херней?

Кларк криво улыбнулся.

— Он сказал, что любит меня не за это.

Брюс расхохотался.

— Твой шеф отличный парень, как я погляжу.

— Я знаю, что ты тоже видишь во мне не только Супермена, но и человека. И этот человек сегодня натворил херни. И поэтому я прошу прощения.

— Прощаю. Ты прощен, Кларк. Я всегда прощу тебя.

— Вот именно, — мрачно сказал Кларк и вдруг опустошил свой виски одним глотком, даже не поморщившись. — Ты даже не понимаешь, что случилось. Дай прикурить.

Брюс пораженно протянул тлеющую сигарету. Смотреть, как Кларк неумело затягивается и начинает кашлять, было еще более сюрреалистично, чем играть избалованного благами общества миллиардера с великой родословной.

— А никотин на криптонцев нормально действует? Ничего не будет?

— Понятия не имею. Никогда не курил.

— Что, даже в старшей школе?

— В школе компании, где можно разжиться сигаретами, меня избегали. То есть мы взаимно друг друга избегали.

— Ну а теперь-то никуда не денешься.

Они рассмеялись, и Кларк снова закашлялся. Брюс забрал у него сигарету и потушил в ближайшей тарелке, отправив свою следом.

— Тебе правда не за что извиняться. Я и не сержусь на тебя.

— Знаю.

— Но я не могу понять, что сейчас чувствую.

— Вижу, — Кларк осторожно коснулся его плеча. — Брюс, я хочу чтобы ты знал одно: из тебя не нужно лепить человека. Ты и так человек, причем очень хороший.

— Да уж, скажешь тоже...

— Ты не веришь Супермену?

— Часто сравниваю себя с ним, — попытался пошутить Брюс, но Кларк оставался серьезным.

— А вот это брось. Все мы очень разные, но это хорошо. И я не мерило всего прекрасного на Земле. Брюс, слышишь? Не отливай меня в бронзе, пока рановато.

— Постараюсь. Есть будешь?

Кларк пожал плечами и сел за стол.

— Кстати, мы с тобой так увлеклись взаимными пикировками, что забыли записать конкурс. Эмили мне чуть голову не открутила.

— Конкурс? — Брюс удивленно обернулся. — Ах да, та часть программы, где гость дарит что-то свое, а вы разыгрываете среди зрителей. Признаться честно, я так и не придумал достойный подарок. Думал просто снять часы с руки.

Кларк покачал головой.

— Слишком дорого.

— Пожалуй. И как-то безлико. Книгу — глупо, книгу любой может купить, что толку в книге «от самого Уэйна». Может, стажировку у меня в компании?

Кларк иронично изогнул бровь.

— Пустишь в компанию человека с улицы? Там задания те еще...

— Точно, какой у вас конкурс в этот раз, в чем суть?

— У меня была идея на фоне обсуждаемой нами фигуры Бэтмена устроить конкурс рационализаторских предложений для Готэма. Но... Все-таки, это ваш полис.

— Мой, — машинально поправил Брюс, и Кларк улыбнулся. — Но вообще давай не будем делить людей на твоих и моих, а то так и поехать недолго.

— Твой. Но делить не будем, согласен.

Брюс отпил глоток виски и тут же поставил стакан. В голове наконец прояснилось.

— У меня отличная идея. Для конкурса и для приза. Тебе понравится, а уж Эмили в восторге будет.

***

Интервью заканчивалось на драматической ноте вместо обычного конкурса, но сразу после того, как Брюс Уэйн и Кларк Кент пожали руки, появился титр с надписью «Уже потом мы поняли, что кое-что забыли, но мистер Уэйн прислал нам это». Брюс Уэйн сидел в своем кабинете в главном здании «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» и дружелюбно смотрел в камеру. Спустя несколько секунд он сказал:

— Здравствуйте. Мы с мистером Кентом заболтались во время интервью, так бывает, но совершенно не можем оставить вас без креатива. Мы много говорили о Готэме, но мало о Метрополисе, поэтому давайте исправим эту досадную оплошность. В комментариях пишите ваши идеи по восстановлению памятнику Супермену. Редакторы «Дэйли Планет» выберут самую креативную, а я оплачу ее воплощение в жизнь. Студенты архитектурных факультетов, особое внимание: если вы пришлете детальные эскизы, это могут зачесть как курсовую работу! Удачи всем, пусть победит тот, у кого богаче воображение.


End file.
